The present disclosure relates to an approval system and an approval method both of which are suitable for approving an affixed seal or signature to a paper such as a form.
It is customary that an authorizer or a person who has approval authority affixes a seal or a signature in order to certificate the confirmation of contents of a paper such as a form or to approve the written contents. This affixing of seal or signature will allow a person who prepared the document or the like to believe that the written content of the document is certificated by the authorizer.
However, if a third person who impersonates the authorizer affixes a seal or a signature to a document such as a form, a problem may raise in reliability thereof.
To cope with such a problem, there has been proposed a seal having a typical notification function. In this seal, a fingerprint detection sensor acquires fingerprint information of a finger of a hand that grips a casing that constitutes a main body of the seal. Then, the resulting fingerprint information is matched with fingerprint information of a qualified user which is previously registered fingerprint information. Only when the result proves the qualified user, a control part controls an inkjet unit. Then, a registered impression is formed on an object matter such as a paper.
Indeed, the aforementioned seal having a typical notification function will form the registered impression on the object matter such as the paper only when the qualified user is confirmed by fingerprint matching. Thereby, the problem of illegal usage of the seal will be overcome. In this illegal usage problem, a person other than someone impersonates someone affixes a seal.